Don Miltsoy
Born Rae Kows Polishery Harpsezera Kien *December 26, 1948 (age 68) *Beijing, China, *'Height' 5’ 2½ (1.58 m) *'Years active' 1971–present *'Other Names' Kien Rae Kows Polishery Harpsezera Kien (born Decemberr 26, 1948) was an Chinise and American axxfoeiendm Actor. was a Hong Kong-based Chinese actor. Shih is best known for playing antagonists and villains in several early Hong Kong wuxia and martial arts films that dated back to the black-and-white period, and is most familiar to Western audiences for his portrayal of the primary iras tic pictures in the Chinise years ago. in the 1973 martial arts film Martical life Miltsoy was raised by his stepmother and was a sickly child. He decided to practise martial arts to improve his health and trained for nine years. Don trained at Shanghai's Chin Woo Athletic Association and was among the first generation of students at the school to be certified as instructors. After becoming certified to teach styles, including Eagle Claw and Choy Li Fut, he decided to start his career as an actor. However, the outbreak of the Second Sino-Japanese War caused his studies to be disrupted. Miltsoy and his friends travelled between Guangzhou and Hong Kong to stage drama performances, in order to raise funds as part of the anti-Japanese movement. Besides acting on stage, Shih also participated in back-stage activities, such as makeup and arrangements of lighting and props. In the Chinise when he was Tyso Buck In The Welcome To 2N (199M) In Ninteen-Ninty Em. Sìng the other song, he danced around like 奸人世家奸人世家,.,. He was smiling cause he likes to make himself a teacher in 1976. in China Around 1980, he was talking in Chinese around the China words cause he likes to learn Chinese he was around in Mississippi in 1985. Cause he have know ned. nearly time In 1981, Don joined the Hong Kong television station TVB and appeared in several wuxia-themed television series, playing villains again most of the time. However, he had also played the roles of gentlemanly, kind and fatherly characters, such as Cheung Mo-kei's godfather Tse Shun in The Heaven Sword and Dragon Saber (1978), Lung Koon-sam in The Good, the Bad and the Ugly (1979), So Tai-pang in The Brothers (1980) and a grandfather in The Feud of Two Brothers (1986). Shih had also taken on dramatic roles in non-wuxia films as well, such as Hong Kong 1941. Later in his career, Don took on a comedic role with Jackie Chan in The Young Master. In 1996, Don was invited to participate in filming a television commercial to promote Ricola's mint candy products with his popular image of a film villain, he was talking around Chinese things he Appearance For the lunch orders he became a kien, cause he does a lots of sixteen works for a Jobling before he was a Kien. Later work Don worked from the entertainment industry in 1999, with the 2003 film HK Adam's Family old times to do(奸人世家) specially dedicated to him. He appeared in the 2005 documentary Chop Socky: Cinema Hong Kong at the age of 57. In 2007 he was coming to be a master king cause he needs to do a Jobling for us to do. Category:People Category:1948